An Assassin's Wife
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Ichigo finds herself running for senator, and her husband Grimmjow doesn't approve. Grimmjow worries for Ichigo's safety, and Ichigo gets capture by... GrimmIchi AU FemIchixGrimmjow
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stood with her client, waiting for the judge's answer.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, you are innocent and are here be released." said the Judge, Ichigo sighed of relief. Kenpachi shook Ichigo's hand and they left the court room.

"Hey, Ichigo." Kenpachi started.

"I'm Mrs. Jeagerjaques, Mr. Zaraki, therefore I am married." Ichigo said, Kenpachi smirked. "Speaking of which how is Yachiru?"

"The little brat is fine, back to what I was going to ask. Do you want to go-"

"No Kenpachi, I don't you are my client and me you're internee." Ichigo said, "Enjoy you're days with Yachiru." she said walking away. Ichigo stepped down the steps of the court house with her folder and her blackberry. Her stilettos clinking on each step, Kenpachi watched her. Ichigo's phone rang, she looked at it.

"Hello." Ichigo said, she waved down a taxi.

"Where are you? Where is Junichi?" the voice said, Ichigo opened the cab door.

"Junichi is at day care I had court day." Ichigo said, "1500 Sunshine street please."

"How did the case go?"

"I won."

"Like always."

"I'll be home soon, I love you."

"I love you too Ichigo." Ichigo hung up the phone.

"Would you mind waiting, I'm just going to get my son, you can keep it running." Ichigo asked, the taxi driver nodded. Ichigo got out of the taxi and walked to the door, she opened it.

"Mommy!" a little boy with blue hair and brown eyes ran to Ichigo.

"Hey there Junichi." Ichigo said picking up the boy. The boy looked at Ichigo with big eyes, "thanks again Unohana."

"No problem Ichigo, have you heard that the planet is looking for a senator?" Unohana asked.

"I haven't what happened to Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara has been convicted of treason." Unohana stated.

"What kind of treason?" Ichigo asked, a thought ran past her head. "I'm sorry Unohana can we speak later the taxi is waiting."

"Of coarse go on." Unohana said, Ichigo left with Junichi in arms. They reached the cab and went home, they reached the house and walked inside after Ichigo paid. Ichigo put Junichi down and he ran into the house, Grimmjow appeared from inside. He picked up his son, Ichigo followed behind her son and placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and sighed. She walked into her office and placed her folder on the desk, she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Grimmjow put Junichi down.

"Go play with Zangetsu, and Pantera." Grimmjow said to his son, the little boy nodded and ran to the back yard. Grimmjow chuckled at his son, he walked over to Ichigo.

"Urahara was convicted of treason." Ichigo said looking down. "He was the only man willing to lead this planet, how can he be convicted?"

"Ichi, I'm sorry. I know he was close to you" Grimmjow said, bending down in front of her.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this, it doesn't sound right." Ichigo said standing up and pushing past Grimmjow. "I'll be home later." and she was out the door, Grimmjow walked to his office and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Nnoitra, she's looking into it." Grimmjow said, "yeah, yeah, my wife." Grimmjow rubbed his temple. "No she hasn't left me." He glared at the phone. "yes she still lives here, my kid is my kid, I doubt she would leave me for you." Grimmjow pulled the phone away from his ear. "Just tell him." Grimmjow said he hung up the phone.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the streets, she came to the small café Unohana was at. "Thanks for coming. So can you tell me more about the conviction?"

"Yes, he was convicted of creating an army to over throw the government."

"By who?"

"Aizen."

"Sosuke Aizen? Those two of been close for years, the town needs Urahara as our senator. Our town will disengage any part of the planets decisions, and soon be over throw and thrown into another towns power."

"Ichigo you should run for senator, you know more about this town then any other person, others will abuse there power and try to over throw near by towns to gain more power."

"I can't I have a family."

"Ichigo."

"Unohana, the people would never vote for me, I've sent most people to prison."

"If you are senator you can create a better town for your child to be raised in. I know you fear his safety."

"I wouldn't know how to run."

"A speech in the town square would do the trick."

"I'll give it a shot, but no promises." Ichigo said, she stood and walked home. Grimmjow was sitting on the couch with Junichi. Junichi ran to Ichigo, she took him upstairs and put him to bed. She came back down stairs, and sat next to Grimmjow. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap, he nibbled on her neck.

"How was your day?" he said between nibbles.

"I'm going to apply for the senate." Ichigo said, Grimmjow widened his eyes and tensed.

"Why sounds like a boring job to me." Grimmjow said, he continued to nibble and lick at her neck.

"To create a better town for Junichi. He deserves better then what the town will be." Ichigo said, Grimmjow unbuttoned her jacket and threw it to the ground. He moved her blouse so he could nibble her shoulder. Ichigo pushed off Grimmjow's lap. "I'm serious, aren't you worried about Junichi? He could grow up to be a thug, if the town doesn't improve." Grimmjow sighed.

"Ichi, I want what is best for Junichi, but being a senator is a dangerous job. People looking for a reason to tear you down. You're job now is a way to help the town put people in jail in stead of the innocent. What else could you possibly do?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo picked up her jacket and took off her shoes.

"Rule the town and make it a better place for kids, Grimmjow you're missing the point." Ichigo said walking towards the stairs. Grimmjow stood up and walked over to Ichigo and caught her before she went up the stairs. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and bent down in front of her.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Think of what that would do to Junichi, what that would do to me. Ichigo remember how you felt after you're mom died, what did that cause you? Junichi could go through the same thing if you got hurt while be a senator." Grimmjow said into Ichigo eyes.

"What's the real reason you don't want me a senator?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow leaned up and kissed her softly.

"Cause I want to kiss you every night." Grimmjow said, Ichigo sighed.

"I'm applying and that's that." Ichigo said walking to the closet she removed her clothes and put on a black night gown. Grimmjow removed his clothes and put on a pair of sweats. They crawled into bed and Ichigo snuggled into Grimmjow's side.

* * *

Ichigo stood behind a podium in time square. "I Ichigo Jeagerjaques, wishes to be the senator to create a better life for the children. The town will perish a be part of another town if we don't secure the very spot of senator soon, any other person would thrive for power, you all know me, I'm not one to want power over you, I only wish to help you. Think of the children, how would there lives be effected if a power freak took office? That is the question you should ask yourself, thank you." she stepped down as the crowd cheered.

* * *

"Ichigo Jeagerjaques you are the new senator." Byakuya said, to Ichigo who bowed.

"Thank you senator Kuchiki." Ichigo said, Byakuya bowed back. Aizen congratulated Ichigo along with other senators.

"We should get along with the meeting." Chancellor Yamamoto said, the senators took there seats. "Now to discus the problem at hand, a group of assassin have be sending senators threats."

"I say we placed troops within towns, to stop this fiasco." Senator Komamura stated.

"Placing troops in towns wouldn't stop an assassin." Senator Aizen stated.

"What do you propose we do, Senator Aizen?" Senator Ichimaru asked.

"I propose we hire assassin, to find and kill these assassins." Senator Aizen stated.

"Dealing with low lives such as assassins, isn't something we should consider." Senator Kuchiki said.

"Senator Jeagerjaques I have yet to hear your opinion." Chancellor Yamamoto said.

"Chancellor, places troops in the towns would send the wrong message to the assassins and the people. Hire assassin is uncivil and untrustworthy, I propose hiring detectives. Once they find the assassin they can be escorted out of the planet." Ichigo said.

"How would hiring detectives civil? Surely the people would receive the wrong message." Senator Ichimaru said.

"Not if we don't tell them, we wouldn't make it public due to the fact the assassins could very much be citizens." Senator Komamura said.

"What would that due to the trust from the people?" Senator Kuchiki said.

"They wouldn't know." Chancellor said. "Senator Jeagerjaques did you have a detective in mind?"

"Yes I did. I will speak with him." Ichigo said.

* * *

Ichigo walked into an old car shop. "Hey Renji you here?"

"Hey Ichigo! Haven't seen you in a while what brings you here?" Renji asked.

"I need your help." Ichigo said, to followed Renji into the private office where Rukia was sitting. "I was wondering if you guys could find a few assassins for me."

Renji raised an eye brow, Rukia shot up from her chair. "Absolutely not, we stopped doing that years ago."

"Rukia, it's Ichigo, come on just helping an old friend."

"They are threatening Byakuya." Ichigo said, Rukia crossed her arms.

"Fine but this is the last time."

* * *

Ichigo walked into the house, she stepped into the living room and saw Grimmjow sleeping on the couch with Junichi on his chest. She picked up Junichi and took him to bed, she went back and saw Grimmjow hadn't moved. She bent over and kissed his forehead, she took her shoes of and crawled on top of him. She straddled his hips, getting a reaction from his groin. She chuckled when she heard a sleepy moan, she rubbed against his erection. He moan louder, Ichigo stopped noticing he wasn't waking up. She leaned down and kissed his lips. She moved to his neck, then sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He moaned but didn't wake up.

"I could shoot you and you wouldn't wake up." Ichigo said, Grimmjow snapped his eyes open and pinned Ichigo to the couch. Heat in his eyes, he saw Ichigo and his eyes softened. "Wow, I could have sex with you and you wouldn't wake up but the second I say something violent you wake up."

"Sorry Ichi." Grimmjow said, he was getting off, when Ichigo wrapped her legs around him.

"I kind of like this, you pinning me down, reminds me of the old days when we where younger. Turns me on in a way." Ichigo said.

"You did like it rough when we where kids." Grimmjow said, he leaned down and bite Ichigo's junction where the neck and shoulder met.

"I did, why did you stop? Grow soft on me?" Ichigo said, she arched her back when he bit harder.

"I ain't soft." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo laughed.

"Ever since we got married, you have been." Ichigo said.

"Keep talking like this Strawberry and I'll make it so you can't walk for a week." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo scuffed.

"Yeah right." Ichigo said she unwrapped her legs. "Junichi is here, get up."

"You sound like Nnoitra when you call me soft." Grimmjow said letting go of Ichigo's wrist. He placed his hands next to her head, Ichigo moved to get of the couch and Grimmjow raised his left hand and leaned against his right hand.

"Maybe he is right."

"I ain't soft, you haven't wanted to do anything since Junichi was born." Grimmjow said, getting off the couch and followed Ichigo into the bedroom. "How bout we take a trip down memory lane?" Grimmjow asked squeezing Ichigo's ass hard.

"Ouch! Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelped. She slapped his hand away.

"You're already walking down memory lane." Grimmjow said, looming over Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around her, she rolled her eyes.

"Grimmjow I'd rather not go back to when we were kids." Ichigo said.

"You're body says differently." Grimmjow said, leaning down and kissing Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'd rather not go back to the days where you were a thug and I a whore from a whore house." Ichigo said, untangling from Grimmjow's grasp.

"Aw yes, the good days." Grimmjow said, remembering when he first met Ichigo.

_An 18 year old Ichigo danced on a stage, an 18 year old Grimmjow and Nnoitra walked into the whore house. Nnoitra saw Ichigo and nudged Grimmjow, he pointed towards the stage. Grimmjow smirked, they walked to a seats in the front row by the cat walk. Ichigo crawled over to Grimmjow and Nnoitra, she stopped in front of Grimmjow and got in the crab position. Ichigo spread her legs revealing her sex in front of Grimmjow's face, she moved her hips left and right up and down. She stopped and flipped over back into the crawling position. She shook her ass in his face, she scooted back slowly. She landed in Grimmjow's lap, she pressed into his chest with her back. She grinned him, giving him a lap dance. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and placed it on her boob, she moved his hand. She pushed off his lap and back onto the stage, she danced to the pole and grinned it opening her legs. She stood and dropped into the splits, she stood back up and wrapped a leg around the pole and leaned back. Grimmjow watch with amusement another girl came over and tried to give him a lap dance, he push her of and onto Nnoitra. _

"_Gentlemen it's time for Strawberry to pick her toy for the evening." a voice announced. Ichigo danced around the stage and walked back over to Grimmjow she grabbed his tie and pulled him up onto the stage. She turned and grinned against him while going down, she turned around and placed her hand on his abdominal muscles. Her hand traveled south but stopped right above the hem of his pants. She pulled his tie again to follow her, backstage into her private room. She pushed him in and closed the door seductively. _

"No, not good times." Ichigo said, glaring at Grimmjow. "I was a whore, who slept with everyone that walked into the whore house."

"You were also a lap dog." Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo stormed into the bedroom. Grimmjow following closely behind. Thinking about a time he had rented Ichigo.

_Ichigo sat on her knees next to Grimmjow's chair, wearing a collar that Grimmjow had the leash to. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt with no pants. D-Roy one of Grimmjow's lowers enter the room, he drooled at Ichigo. Grimmjow noticed and pulled Ichigo up and onto his lap, Ichigo took the hint and began to grinned and bounce in his lap. Ichigo had been Grimmjow's whore for a while and knew what he liked. _

"_What D-Roy?" Grimmjow said past Ichigo to the man that came in. D-Roy drooled more when he saw Ichigo move, Grimmjow grew upset and trusted up into Ichigo's movement sending a silent sign. Ichigo stopped moving and sat back a little and palmed his erection. _

"_Grimmjow sir, Shawlong has informed me of…" his voice trail off as Ichigo rubbed Grimmjow's erection through the fabric, Grimmjow noticed and pushed Ichigo's shoulder down. Ichigo got on her knees in between Grimmjow's legs. _

"_What do you need to inform me of?" Grimmjow growled, he wanted to cut of D-Roy's head for looking at Ichigo with lust filled eyes. Ichigo rested her head on his leg, curled in between Grimmjow's legs. _

"_That Nnoitra is hear and demands that he sees you, sir." D-Roy said, his voice was shaky. _

"_Send him in, and get out." Grimmjow barked. D-Roy nodded and walked out of the room moments later Nnoitra walked in. _

"_Now there is a sight, Grimmjow and his pet." Nnoitra said, Ichigo lifted her head and smiled at Nnoitra. _

"_Hey Nnoitra." Ichigo said never moving. Grimmjow petted Ichigo's head, she placed her head back on his leg. _

"_I miss my pet." Nnoitra sighed. Grimmjow rolled his eyes._

"_Why you here Nnoitra?" Grimmjow said. _

"_Ulquiorra is in town, just thought I should tell you, considering he is coming to chop your prize off." Nnoitra said, Ichigo gasped. She then kissed the tip of Grimmjow's prize, showing her 'master' how much that would hurt her. _

"_Thanks." Grimmjow said to Nnoitra. He patted Ichigo's head. _

"Come on Ichi, don't you miss be so submissive you kissed my prize every time Ulquiorra came in the room, and covered it with your hand so he couldn't get to it." Grimmjow teased.

"I said I missed the rough sex, not the submissive me." Ichigo said she took of her clothes, Grimmjow grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He stripped and pinned Ichigo to the bed.

"We are sleeping nude, like we used to." Grimmjow said kissing between Ichigo's breast. Grimmjow rolled off Ichigo and spooned her backside he draped an arm over her stomach to cup her left boob. Ichigo pressed into Grimmjow and placed her left hand over his, Grimmjow pulled the covers over them, and placed his arm under Ichigo's head. Ichigo raised her right hand and laced her fingers with Grimmjow's.

"Goodnight Ichi." Grimmjow said kissing Ichigo's shoulder and giving her boob a slight squeeze.

"Goodnight King." Ichigo said rubbing against Grimmjow. Grimmjow chuckled and Ichigo fell into sleep, with Grimmjow following after.

* * *

Ichigo woke up before Grimmjow and pressed against him harder. Grimmjow moaned and nuzzled her neck, a phone started ringing and Grimmjow growled and rolled over. Ichigo grabbed the phone and answered it, she pulled the covers over her.

"Hello?" Ichigo said,

"Hey, Ichi how ya been. Been a while." the voice boomed.

"Hey Nnoitra, I've been busy, with senator stuff." Ichigo said, she turned to Grimmjow as she said this. She rubbed his shoulder, he stay asleep. Ichigo shook her head.

"You're a senator?" Nnoitra asked, Ichigo heard a loud curse that wasn't Nnoitra. A new voice came on the phone. "What do you mean you're a senator?" a voice yelled.

"Nice to speak with you too, Nel I've been great, Junichi is fine thanks for asking." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Ichi, why are you a senator? Do you know how dangerous that job is?" Nel said, Ichigo sighed.

"You sound like Grimmjow." Ichigo said softly.

"Good that little fu-" Nel started, Ichigo pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Nel, I got to go. Junichi should be waking up soon." Ichigo said, she hung up the phone before Nel could protest.

Ichigo got out of bed and put a shirt on, she put shorts on under it. She went to the bed a kissed Grimmjow's nose, she left the room and went to Junichi's.

"Mommy?" a tired boy asked peaking his head out from under the covers. Ichigo walked over to the bed and picked him up. She walked out of the room and went downstairs, she place Junichi at the table. She started cooking breakfast, Grimmjow came downstairs in a suite. Ichigo turned around from the stove.

"Wow, where you going all dolled up?" Ichigo asked, with a smirk playing her lips. Junichi giggled as Grimmjow ruffled his hair, he placed a loving hand on Ichigo's hip and kissed her cheek.

"Got a meeting with the boss man today." Grimmjow said, Ichigo crossed her arms.

"It's Saturday I was thinking we could go to the pa-" Ichigo said, Grimmjow cut her off.

"It's urgent Ichi." Grimmjow said, he kissed her forehead and left, after ruffling Junichi's hair again.

"Urgent, my ass." Ichigo mumbled. She fed Junichi and the two went to get ready.

* * *

Grimmjow walked through town, he took his jacket off and slung it over his shoulder, he left his town and walked into the gang town. He reached the big black building in the middle and walked in.

"Grimmjow." Nel yelled. Grimmjow sighed. "How can you let Ichi do that?"

"Nel shut up, I tried you know how she gets when her mind is made up." Grimmjow said, Nnoitra walked up.

"Jeagerjaques, Aizen wants you." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow sighed and walked to the throne room. He kneeled, Aizen was looking at him.

"You called Aizen-sama." Grimmjow said, Aizen's smile grew.

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter uno ha ha that's right I know Spanish, anyways this is sort of based on starwars but no creepy creatures, I don't bleach or the characters, I however own Junichi and the plot :p I don't own Starwars either. Ichigo is female if you didn't catch that, this is an GrimmIchi fic. Read and Review please I could always use the help. **


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow stepped into the house, he sighed. He heard a pot clang, he smile slightly and walked into the kitchen. He stood in the doorframe, Ichigo was washing the dishes. Grimmjow loosen his tie, and walked over to Ichigo. Half way in the kitchen Ichigo spoke.

"Take one more step Jeagerjaques and I will cut your prize off." Ichigo said not turning around, Grimmjow sat at the table.

"What did I do?" Grimmjow asked leaning back in the chair. Ichigo slammed the pot down in the water and straighten up.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked. "You didn't tell me you'd be gone all day and I figure Oh hey he'll be back for dinner he always is. But no I cooked dinner after dropping Junichi off at his friend's house, a dinner for two but the second never showed up." Ichigo said scrubbing the pot viscously. Grimmjow stood up, Ichigo turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Grimmjow followed her.

"Ichi-"

"No Grimmjow I don't want to hear why your late." Ichigo said. Ichigo walked into the bedroom and sat on the chair in front of the bed a few feet. She picked up a book and began to read. Grimmjow sat in the chair across from Ichigo, he leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees. Ichigo pulled her legs up on the chair, Grimmjow reached out and turned the chair so Ichigo was facing him and pulled the chair closer. Ichigo made no notice of Grimmjow. Grimmjow rubbed the top of Ichigo's leg, Ichigo flipped the page of the book.

"Fine you don't have to hear it, I'll just show you how much I was thinking about you while my boss talked to me." Grimmjow said, he leaned in closer and kissed Ichigo softly. Grimmjow closed Ichigo's book, and put it off to the side. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off her and walked into her closet and put on a blue silk short night gown. Grimmjow sighed, and watched as Ichigo crawled into bed.

Grimmjow walked into the bathroom and removed his tie and jacket. He looked at Ichigo in the mirror, she was laying in the bed. She had fallen asleep, Grimmjow unbutton his dress shirt and rolled the sleeves up. Grimmjow sighed and turned back into the bedroom. He leaned over Ichigo, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Ichi, I promise you'll be okay." Grimmjow whispered.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with silky black sheets covering her frame, she sat up and looked around, the room was white. Her eyes shoot open and she jumped out of the bed. She ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She went into a panic, she looked around the room everything was white and the furniture was black. The door opened and Ichigo scurried backwards. Grimmjow walked into the room, his shirt was unbutton and his pants hung lowly on his hips and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Ichigo let out a sigh when she saw her husband face but stepped back when she took in his appearance. He looked just like he did when she met him. Ichigo stared at him, he sat on the couch in the room. Ichigo made no move to Grimmjow, a feeling from the past kept her in her place. Grimmjow tapped his leg and Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow and sat in his lap curled up.

"I've should of wore this sooner." Grimmjow smirked, he hugged Ichigo closer to his body.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said in a low voice. Grimmjow patted her head.

"You are in Las Noches." Grimmjow said, Ichigo jumped off Grimmjow's lap.

"I'm where?" Ichigo said, "Where is Junichi, where's my baby?" Ichigo stepped back when Grimmjow stood up.

"Do what your asked and Junichi wont get hurt." Grimmjow said, Ichigo raised her eyebrows.

"How can you hurt your own child!" she screamed. Grimmjow stepped closer but Ichigo stepped back. "I can't believe you would do this, I mean I knew you were a thug but didn't know you were in this deep. Your own child, I trusted you not to put him in harms way and you do it while I'm sleeping? How low can you go?" Ichigo yelled.

"I'd tried to tell you becoming a senator was a bad idea." Grimmjow said.

"Don't you dare pull that card. Junichi means the world to you, and don't even try to lie to me I know the way you look at him." Ichigo said.

"Junichi is in through that door." Grimmjow said, pointing at the door behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and ran to the door and opened the door. Junichi looked up from the coloring book and ran to his mother.

"Mommy! Mommy, look what me and Daddy colored." Junichi said holding up a picture with three figures. Ichigo took it and looked back at Grimmjow, he was looking down.

"Grimmjow, I'm really sorry." Ichigo said, Junichi walked over to Grimmjow. He held up a picture. It was two figures one with blue hair and blue eyes, and the other with orange hair and brown eyes. A large heart was floating above the two figures, Grimmjow took it folded it and placed it in the pocket on the inside his shirt. He picked up Junichi and hugged him close, Ichigo looked at the pictures around the room.

"Junichi? Did you draw all these?" Ichigo asked. Junichi turned towards his mom.

"Yeah, do you like them?" He asked eyes wide.

"Junichi I never knew you could draw." Ichigo said, she walked over to a picture that was two dogs laying down next to each other.

Junichi struggle to get out of Grimmjow's hold, and Grimmjow put him down. Junichi ran to the bed and crawled under it. Grimmjow titled his head and Ichigo slowly walked to the bed. The door opened and Grimmjow turned around. Ichigo gasped at the sight.

"Hello, young senator." Gin bowed, Ichigo backed away. Gin looked up and took in a picture on the wall. "my, my did little Junichi draw all these?" Grimmjow growled slightly, Ichigo nodded her head.

"Senator Ichimaru, why are you here?" Ichigo asked, Gin laughed.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm second in charge of Las Noches."

Ichigo gasped, Gin laughed more. "You know Ichigo, Grimmjow was suppose to kill you." Gin said, Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow, Grimmjow was looking down. "But, Nnoitra and Nel insisted you come back to Las Noches under Aizen's rule. I personally don't see what use are going to be to Aizen." Gin laughed again and walked out of the room.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo snapped awake in her own bed with Grimmjow next to her, she looked at the clock. 5:30 am. She rubbed her face, she crawled out of bed and got in the shower.

Grimmjow woke up when he heard water running, he look on the other side of the bed. He noticed Ichigo wasn't laying down so she must be in the shower. Grimmjow sat up and look at the clock 5:45 am. Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel, Grimmjow felt his nether region twitch.

"Hey Ichi." Grimmjow said, his voice was hoarse with sleep. Ichigo's head snapped to Grimmjow's voice.

"Hey Grimm, what are you doing up?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow was glad she forgot about him coming home late last night.

"I could ask you the same thing Ichi." Grimmjow said licking his lips, Ichigo glared softly.

"No." Ichigo stated flatly, Grimmjow smirked and got out of bed. Ichigo backed up until she ran into the wall, Grimmjow stalked towards her. When he reach her, he pressed himself against her.

"You see what you do to me Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, with lust dripping from his voice. Ichigo blushed when she felt his hard on.

"Grimmjow, no." Ichigo said, Grimmjow rolled his hips into hers. Ichigo moaned, but cover her mouth shortly after.

"Come on Ichi you haven't made those beautiful sounds since you found out you were pregnant with Junichi." Grimmjow said, rolling his hips a little harder. Ichigo leaned her head back and rested it against the wall, her eyes rolled back with the pleasure.

"Grimmjow…pant…stop…" Ichigo said through pants, Grimmjow smirked and went to kiss her. Ichigo turned her head. "still…pant…about…pant…last night." Grimmjow frowned. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off her and went to the closet.

"Damn it Ichi. You are such a tease." Grimmjow said he sat on the bed glaring at his member that was standing tall.

"We could have done a lot last night, but you decided to be late. I have to pick up Junichi soon." Ichigo said from the closet. An idea popped I Grimmjow's mind, he walked over to the door, locked it from inside grabbed the key and stuff it into his pocket.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, your king wants to play." Grimmjow said lust clearly shown.

"I told you Grimmjow I have to pick up Junichi." Ichigo came out of the closet fully dressed. "What's with using my maiden-" Ichigo didn't finish her sentence when she saw Grimmjow sitting on the bed with a hard on and the look he use to give her when she was a sex pet.

"Strawberry, you need to finish what you started." Grimmjow said, Ichigo moan then covered her mouth. "No need to cover your sounds Strawberry. Nobody is here to hear them." Grimmjow said emphasizing the word nobody. Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow stripping along the way. Ichigo was stuck in an trance she loved when they were younger and did what her king wanted her to do.

**Two Hours Later…**

Grimmjow woke up to an annoying sound coming from the other side of Ichigo. Speaking of which Grimmjow looked Ichigo over, sleeping wearing nothing. Grimmjow looked over her body and saw purple love bites all over her body. So he knew he had claw marks painting his back. Ichigo got violent went he got rough, Grimmjow loved it. The annoying noise was back he noticed it was Ichigo's cell phone, he growled and reached over for it and answered.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked confusion coming from her voice.

"Yeah, Ichi can't answer the phone."

"O well, I still have Junichi."

"Yeah I'll be over in a minute to get him."

"Okay, Grimmjow-san."

Grimmjow hung up the phone and kissed Ichigo's temple then the mark he left on the junction where the neck and the shoulder met. Ichigo stirred awake when Grimmjow got out of the bed, he was putting on pants when Ichigo questioned him.

"King?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow smiled at the name. He walked over pants unzipped and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep Strawberry." Grimmjow said, Ichigo nodded and fell asleep. Grimmjow chuckled and threw on a sweatshirt, he unlocked the bedroom door and went to pick up Junichi.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a start, she was panting heavily. She looked down in her lap and held her head. "What's with all these dreams." Ichigo looked at the clock 4:50 pm. Her eyes widened. "Shit" she cursed, she threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs, she froze when she saw Junichi playing with some crayons and papers.

"Junichi?" Ichigo question the little boy looked up.

"Mommy!" the boy yelled, he shot up and ran to his mom and hugged her leg. "daddy said to be really quite when we got home so we wouldn't wake you up. So he gave me paper and crayons want to see what I drew?" Ichigo smiled at him and sat next to all the crayons, Junichi sat in her lap showing her all the pictures he drew. Ichigo picked up a picture that had a detailed face colored with a black pen. The hair was long but the face was shaped more like a male.

"Hey Junichi can you tell me about this picture?" Ichigo asked.

"That's Ukitake." Junichi said after glancing at the picture.

"Ukitake?" Ichigo asked her son her nodded and got up ran into the office then came back with a book and several pieces of paper.

"He is part of the big 13." Junichi said showing the picture of the big 13. Ichigo looked at the page. "He is the last one. I drew all of them. But my favorite one to draw was Komamura." Ichigo widened her eyes when she saw the picture like the other it was in black ink and was detailed. This was one of the senators along with some of the other senators.

"You, my little runt, have got talent." Ichigo said tickling her son, Grimmjow came out of the kitchen and saw Ichigo tickling Junichi. Ichigo stopped tickling Junichi and the two went to the kitchen.

"What's the big 13?" Ichigo asked in a whispered. Grimmjow visibly stiffened. "Grimmjow?"

"The big 13 use to run the planet, a few years ago the 2nd 4th 6th 8th 9th 10th 11th 12th 13th disappeared for unknown reasons."

"How long is a few years?" Ichigo asked.

"10 years ago." Grimmjow said. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"No wondered I didn't know what it was I was in the who-" Ichigo started but stopped when she saw Junichi walk into the kitchen. He was holding the phone, Ichigo started.

"Who's on the phone kid?" Grimmjow asked.

"A man named Kisuke." Junichi said, Grimmjow's eyes widened and Ichigo stood up. Ichigo rushed to Junichi.

"Jun go take your art stuff into your room okay." Ichigo said, Junichi nodded and ran off. Ichigo raised the phone to her ear.

"Kisuke?"

"_Ichigo."_

"What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow leaned in closer. Ichigo looked at her husband and stepped away.

"_Ichigo, I can't talk but I am on the planet LW. Don't worry I'm fine. I was framed by a group of thugs." _

"Thugs?" Ichigo asked, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. Said male froze. "Kisuke I think I know somebody who can help you clear your name."

"_Ichigo I'd rather you not get in this." _

"Too bad, I am an internee. So my instinct is to help people who are framed." Ichigo said, staring at her husband. Ichigo ignored Kisuke's protest and hung up the phone.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo stepped closer to Grimmjow.

"Grimmy, can you help me with something?" Ichigo said walking towards her husband. Grimmjow took a step back.

"With what? You know I have work Monday, so I wont be much help." Grimmjow said, he was stopped by something against his waist. He looked behind him and saw he was against the counter, he looked back to Ichigo who was right in front of him.

"I know you were a thug. So I was thinking maybe you could find the thugs that framed Kisuke and help me clear his name." Ichigo said pushing herself into Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gulped. "Ichigo you know I'm not a hard cord thug anymore I past that over to Shawlong."

"I know but I know you still talk to him, find who framed Kisuke. Please, for me?" Ichigo said, she dipped her hand down the front of Grimmjow's pants. "I'll lock the bastards up."

Grimmjow froze, 'Ichigo is going to find out for sure, there isn't a doubt in my mind. But if I tell her I can't help her, I'd have to tell her why. If I help her she will find out it was Shawlong and the boys that framed Kisuke. Then she will find out I'm a hard cord thug working for Aizen.' Grimmjow thought to himself, he looked grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled it out of his pants.

"What do you think you're doing Strawberry?" Grimmjow said with a serious look. 'I can't think right with her hand down my pants.' Grimmjow thought a little Grimmjow in his head let out a puff. 'Okay, now what do I do?' Grimmjow mentally screamed.

* * *

Mwuahahahahah. I left another cliffhanger haha.

What will Grimmjow do? How will Ichigo react? Will Junichi have his parents for his first day of school? Opps, I shouldn't have said that. O well it gets your little mind turning.

This one is shorter then the others sorry. Sorry I took so long to post I changed a lot for this chapter. I wanted to end it there. R&R please. If you haven't already go read my other stories. And I'm kind of a lazy author so if you really like a story you'll have to nag :p school starts soon so I will be extra delayed. If you have read Miss Strawberry go to my profile i made a poll to see how the story continues.


End file.
